CH and MC wait AJ and MC
by Zoey McCusker
Summary: What would happen if Miley and Hannah weren't the only double-life person... people? And what would happen if that other people... person went to her school?


_Okay, well this is my first story on here and I must admit, it was a little weird for me to be writing about characters that aren't my original ideas. But... I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave reviews whether you liked it or hated it. :) Thanks!_

"Nobody's perfect," Hannah quietly, reverently, whispered out the last line which was ironically also the title of the song.

Screams of delight and cheer erupted from the audience. She leaned back up from her bowed stance and beamed her glowing white teeth. And when a few wisps of light, golden hair tickled against her nose, she reached up a hand to sweep them back into their place. Hannah then lifted up both hands to wave in farewell to the audience as she trotted off stage.

"You're a great audience!" she cried to the screaming fans just as she ducked onto backstage.

"Great work, Hannah," her stage manager greeted her briefly, "Here's your water bottle."

He handed Hannah her usual twisted, pink bottle with a light blue straw inside. She plucked off the cap and began to sip quietly while listening to his instructions.

"Go over to make up, get a touch up, and prepare to exit with paparazzi everywhere. Your dad is almost ready and Lola is… well, quite frankly, I don't really care where Lola is."

He rushed off leaving Hannah standing there in awe.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," she murmured with the words lingering underneath her breath.

Just then, Lola, with her retro, old American hip-hop style of dress oozing out of her, popped out of the little girl's room with a blow pop sucker in her grasp.

"Hannah!" she bubbled with eyes wide and excited just as usual, "They have free suckers in the bathroom with Jack Sparrow on them!"

Hannah's eyebrows furrowed together in disgust. And when Lola turned the face of the sucker towards her, sure enough there was the sporty, mischievous face of Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean.

"I won't even ask," she said grinning before directing Lola's attention towards hair and make up, "All I have to do is get more make-up and then we leave. Just act cool and no matter what you do, _don't call me Miley_."

"Got it!" she agreed in enthusiasm.

Soon after, the trio was headed towards the limousine. Hannah posed this way and that for the cameras as she continued her descent to the vehicle.

"Come on, darling," her dad called while extending his hand to her from halfway inside the limo, "They got their pictures."

She blew one last kiss to the cameras and then ducked into the car with the other two.

"So," she began while getting situated beside Lola, "Have you studied for out History test tomorrow?"

Her face twisted into a hateful bemusement.

"We have a history test tomorrow?"

"I'll take that as a no," she replied with a small smile, "Yeah, it's over chapter nine." She then straightened up and did her best imitation of their wacky teacher. "'Now, don't all of my sunshine students forget to study for chapter nine, ya hear?"

Lola laughed heartily along with her best friend.

"Dad, can I take off this itchy wig now?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Sure, honey, we left the paparazzi behind."

So Hannah Montana proceeded to make the morph into Miley Cyrus. Lola, too, was grateful to rip off her wig to let her long, blonde hair spill over her shoulders. Lily, formerly Lola, helped Miley to make her long, luscious brown hair be a presentable curl.

"Do I look okay?" they asked each other at the same time.

They chuckled and proceeded to answer, "Perfect!" in unison.

"You rehearsed, didn't you?" the dad leaned over and asked.

They both laughed and Miley reached out to pluck the fake moustache from his lip.

"Yow! Warn me next time," he chuckled.

And that transformed Billy Ray Cyrus into Miley's dad.

"Good morning, Miley," Lily greeted with a yawn as they both stepped into the large front doors of their school building.

"Is that turkey bacon?" Miley asked smelling the meat in her palm.

"Yeah. Want some?"

"Sure."

Lily handed her one of the pieces and she gratefully took her favorite breakfast meat.

"I didn't have time for breakfast," she started to explain, "because my alarm clock didn't go off. And my alarm clock didn't go off because…"

Lily's long story began to drift off in her ears as she caught sight of probably the hottest guy every to lay foot in her highschool. His short, brown was just long to flip this way and that as he walked. A delicate sheen glazed across the top of it, just perfectly balancing his glowing, azure pupils. He had bulging muscles that were perfectly advertised beneath his short-sleeved polo shirt that matched his black jeans below. To top of the look were the in-style, high-top sneakers. His smile lit up his face like a charm. But wait… that honest, beautiful grin was directed at… Miley.

"Hey, Miley!" he greeted her.

"Hi!" she managed to stutter out in stupidity.

"I'm Chase, remember?"

"Uh-huh," she replied unable to wipe the idiotic grin from her features, "But I promise I'll never forget."

"Great!" he beamed, "Yeah, I know you from history class. I sit behind you."

"Oh! Well, that would explain why I've never seen you before," she giggled.

"Are you ready for the test today?"

She rolled her eyes while repositioning the backpack on her shoulders.

"Is that a possibility?"

"Well, history isn't until after lunch. I could help you study during lunch for it, if you like?" he offered while flashing another gorgeous grin.

Miley felt as the floor were falling beneath her feet.

"I like," she answered quickly, stopped, and then rephrased with, "That'd be great, thanks."

"No problem," and then he strode off with a gentle touch to her arm.

"Who was that hunk of manhood?" Lily squeaked out in notes only dogs could hear.

"Chase," she repeated dreamily, "His name is Chase!"

They both did a small screaming session together before they realized that they had attracted the gazes of several passersby.

"And he asked you out?" she asked hungrily.

"Sort of," Miley began, "Well… yeah!"

Another happy shriek session occurred then.

"He's totally hot!" Miley melted.

"I know. I am so jealous!"

They hugged tightly and then were interrupted by the first bell.

The best friends gave farewells and then parted to go to their different homerooms. Miley headed past the lockers first and then headed for the snack room to throw away the rest of the turkey bacon. Now, her stomach was too twisted up with anxiety and thrill to eat.

And just as she was about to veer inside, she heard a boy's voice sounding very eager from within.

"Just hold it!" he was saying in agitation, "It's great you want me to host the awards show."

"Awards show?" she thought in puzzlement and halted in her tracks just outside the door, hidden by the frame.

"But I have a premiere that night for '_L.I.F.E._'," he was saying.

"'_L.I.F.E.'!_" she thought in yet more confusion. That movie was the most action-packed thrill, must-see movie of the summer! How could…

"Yeah, my role as the main character can't exactly be left out of the premiere."

"Main character?" she dared to whisper.

But the main character was Adam Jones, the international singer and sometimes actor! And Adam Jones didn't go to her school… did he? Unless… unless that person lived a double life… just like she did!

The second bell was about to ring and she began to grow antsy. Did she dare look? No… she couldn't be a spy, now could she?

And then, without further a due, Miley chanced peeking around the corner to see none other than… Chase!


End file.
